In recent years, studies have been intensively carried out for a light emitting device that uses, as illumination light, fluorescence emitted from a light emitting body which includes fluorescent material. The light emitting body emits the fluorescence upon irradiation with excitation light, which excitation light is emitted from an excitation light source. A semiconductor light emitting element is used as the excitation light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), or the like.
Examples of such a conventional light emitting device are a light emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and a lamp disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
The light emitting device and the lamp are designed such that at least one opening is provided in the vicinity of a bottom of a reflection mirror (concave mirror) and laser light is emitted to a fluorescent material via the opening.